I'm Not Gonna Teach Him How to Dance with You
by TheGirlin404
Summary: So, it's what seems to be a normal Saturday at Maura's house. Just a couple of girls, one planning a wedding... Or is she? One shot! Song fic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to R &I or the song that helped to bring this whole little story to life. This is for entertainment purposes only. **

**AN: Hey y'all! I did say that I'd be back with some one shots and stuff and this is the one that presented itself to me and allowed me to write it the quickest, so it's what we've got. This is inspired by the song I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance With You by Black Kids. If you don't know the song that's okay, however it's kind of interesting might want to check it out at least once sometime. That's all I'm saying. Enjoy!**

* * *

Maura was pretty sure she'd been in a daze ever since Jane had broken the news to her that Casey had proposed. She felt like her world had fallen apart at the news of the proposal. She'd been waiting for Jane to wake up and get a clue that Casey was not the right person for her. As Jane's best friend though it had been her job to smile and offer congratulations for what was supposed to be a happy occasion.

That had been weeks ago and right now Casey was back in Afghanistan while Jane was here making decisions about the wedding. So far it seemed that Jane had run every detail by her before actually making her own decision. She kept skipping around with ideas. This week she was more concerned with the reception than the ceremony.

The fact that Jane didn't have Casey around and that they actually had a weekend off meant that Jane now sat in her kitchen early on Saturday morning sipping coffee. Stacks of bridal magazines sat around so she could flip through them to get ideas. Maura was pretty sure that half of those magazines contradicted the other half as far as what should be what for a wedding, so she didn't really see how they could be all that useful. If Jane thought they helped though she certainly wasn't going to say otherwise; unless they were giving some really bad advice about something for the wedding, then she would step in and say something.

Currently Maura flitted around the kitchen cleaning things that didn't actually need to be cleaned; she just needed something to do. The fact that she had to give her opinion on everything about the wedding had her anxiety levels at an all-time high. More than anything she wanted Jane to wake up and get a clue about who really loved her.

"What about dancing?" Jane suddenly asked from her spot seated at the island.

"What do you mean what about dancing?" Maura asked in return.

"I'm not very good at it."

Maura turned to face Jane better and quirked an eyebrow. "You're not good at dancing?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders, "I've never really had to do it before. At least not like this. I mean I've done the hokey pokey and the chicken dance before at weddings. And I will kill you if you ever tell anyone I just admitted to that. As the saying goes I think I have two left feet. Casey too."

Maura broke out into a smile and a breathy laugh escaped her lips. "I don't think I'd admit to dancing along with those songs either."

"So that means that you have danced to those songs and won't admit to it?"

Maura knew exactly what it was that Jane was trying to do and she decided she wasn't going to have any of it. "If you don't know how to dance why don't you just take a ballroom dancing class or hire an instructor for your couple dance."

"I don't want other people watching me trying to figure out how to dance! I'd probably look insane or something trying to figure it out."

Maura shook her head slightly. "Jane, ballroom dancing is not all that hard once you learn the moves."

"Oh yeah right, I've heard you say before that things aren't all that hard. What's easy for you is a lot harder for other people most of the time, ya know."

Maura rounded the island and headed out for another part of the house. "I'll be right back." A few moments later she returned with her iPod in hand as she scrolled through it looking. She made her way over to the sound system in the living room and set the device in its dock. "Get up."

"What? No!" Jane emphasized by shaking her head.

"Just get over here and I'll show you that dancing isn't really that big of a deal."

Jane just shook her head more and fake planted herself in her chair. This caused Maura to huff a bit and march her way over to where Jane was sitting. She grabbed Jane by the hand and pulled gently. She knew that Jane could easily remain in place and there would be no way to make Jane dance with her if she didn't want to. However, she knew Jane better than that. With just a little more slight tugging on her arm Jane groaned and gave in, letting Maura lead her over to a small open spot in the living room.

"Now, mainly for your couples dance you're going to be slow dancing anyway which means that you won't really need to know many steps, you either have to lead or just follow. You being the bride will follow, so I will lead you and show you your part."

Maura stepped up close to Jane and set the proper frame for dancing with Jane's hand on her right shoulder while her left hand held Jane's right hand and her right was on Jane's back near her shoulder blade. She knew though that this frame was often adapted, especially during slow dances, to suit other needs and purposes.

Jane stood tense as Maura got them set. "Jane," she whispered, "Relax. It's not that big of a deal. We're just going to take 8 simple steps. Just follow me."

They started slowly as Maura counted out the steps and helped to guide Jane with how they were going to move. A few attempts in and Jane had the moves down. "See that's all there is to it. Let's add music." Maura grabbed the remote for the player out of her pocket and clicked it to turn the music on.

"How much longer do we have to do this?" Jane asked as she started to get antsy. The song had just started and they'd just taken their first few steps.

"Just humor me and finish out this song," Maura urged.

Jane nodded. Little did she know though, Maura had picked out an eight minute instrumental to dance to, and halfway though they found themselves in one of those other frames she'd thought about earlier. Maura's arms easily wrapped around Jane's waist and she pulled her in closer.

Maura breathed in deep and let out a long, but light, sigh. This was a moment she had dreamed of for a long time. She'd been in love with her best friend for years, but had never said anything about her feelings. She felt like everyone around them could see her feelings for Jane and thought that they had to be more than friends. Well, everyone except for Jane.

The song ended and both women held on for a moment longer. Eventually Maura pulled away gently; though she was somewhat reluctant to actually let Jane go. She grabbed the remote and switched off the player. "See, not so bad."

"Oh my god, I did it!" Jane said excitedly.

Maura started to make her way back to the kitchen.

"Maura!" There was something like realization in the tone.

Maura whipped around to look at her best friend afraid that something had happened to her. "What?" her eyebrows rose in confusion.

"You can do it. You can teach Casey how to dance too so we'll be ready for the dance at our wedding. As fast as you just taught me that you'll have plenty of time to teach us."

Maura immediately shook her head. That was the last thing in the world she wanted to do. She was not going to teach Casey how to dance with Jane. "I don't think that's such a good idea," she managed to verbalize.

"Ah, come on Maur. You'd be a great teacher."

Maura just shook her head again. She was doing her best to try and bite her tongue before anything slipped out that really shouldn't.

"Why?" Jane questioned.

Maura's shoulders slumped slightly. That was a question that she'd been hoping Jane wouldn't ask. She wasn't sure that she had a good enough answer for that. Instead she came up with, "You said earlier that Casey had two left feet."

"I also said that I had two left feet too and you just taught me how to dance."

Maura just shook her head. "The second I do we're gonna be through," she said to herself as she made her way back over to the cabinet she'd been messing with when the whole conversation started.

"What?"

"What I said wasn't important," Maura said. A little bit of annoyance slipping into her tone.

"Maura I don't understand," came Jane's confused response.

She couldn't bite her tongue any longer. Though she thought this might be a better time for actions than words. Once again Maura rounded the island and made her way over to Jane. Without giving Jane any time to think about what she was doing Maura invaded Jane's personal space and leaned in and captured the other woman's lips. She tried to convey everything that she wanted to say to Jane in that kiss. She knew that this could very well end their friendship.

She pulled back a few seconds later. "I'm not going to teach him how to dance with you," she stated very clearly.

Jane's face still clearly registered the surprise she just had at being kissed by her best friend. She nodded slightly at Maura's statement, but didn't say anything.

Maura turned to go back to her work. She knew Jane. With how well she knew Jane she knew that her best friend would be making some kind of excuse any second now and leaving. That was what she did when faced with emotions like this; she ran.

To her surprise though she felt Jane's hand tug on her wrist as she moved away. Almost faster than she could comprehend Jane was pulling her back in. This time Jane's lips landed on hers in a more searing kiss between them. Seconds later Jane's tongue swiped across her bottom lip seeking entrance.

They were still in a battle for dominance when their kiss broke. Both were slightly gasping for breath as they stared into the others eyes.

"Is he better than me?"

* * *

 _One!_

 _You're biting my tongue_

 _Two!_

 _I'm kissing on you_

 _Three!_

 _Is he better than me?_

 _One! Two! Three! Four!..._

 _I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you._

* * *

 **So, that between the breaks is one of the chorus parts that helped to inspire the song along with the I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you line that I decided to add in there too. Just so y'all would know. Anyway, come on, y'all know I'm dying to hear what you think. So, let me hear it!**


End file.
